Fighting Demons
by buttercake
Summary: A betrayed and hurt Pit tries to fight the darkness within him, but it's getting harder each time.


The soothing sound of water running filled the small room, muffling the quiet sobs almost completely. A jet of warm water was pouring over him as Pit sit on the showers' floor, his robes soaked and sticking to his skin. He covered his ears in vain as a voice whispered again.

"Let me in..."

Pit trembled and a louder sob escaped his lips as he hid his face behind his knees. "Leave me alone!" Why now? Why did he have to hear it now?

"You're hurting, aren't you? I can make everything better. Just let me in." A dark, translucent figure started to form behind him and caressed his cheek. Pit flinched with fear. "Honestly, you're always so stubborn."

"Please... leave me alone..." He felt miserable. After all that had happened he didn't felt strong enough to face the maleficent being that kept hunting him lately.

"But my only wish is to ease your pain, my child." The figure seemed to become more and more visible. "Just let me take over."

Pit started to tremble. How much longer could he take it anymore? It hurt so much and he felt so alone... _Why does it always end like this?_

"Why, you ask? You really don't know?"

"W-why?" Pit managed to ask between small sobs.

"_Naivete_ ." He walked near Pit again and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Such a pure and innocent person like you is destined to be taken advantage off." Salty tears mixed with water trailed down the boy's cheeks as he gaze into the blue orbs so like his. "You give your trust to people so blindly… It's endearing, really." The figure chuckled. "All it takes is a small smile, a pat on the head. And you'll automatically treat them like an old friend. It's only natural that you end up surrounded by misleading people, willing to sacrifice you for their own selfish desires." He got up, staring down at him. "And now look, you are surrounded by filthy traitors."

"Don't speak about them like that!"

Dark Pit chuckled. "You know... you never cease to amaze me. They used your trust, crushed and betrayed you and yet you still defend them. Such a nice and sweet _friend_ you are! A virtuous soul… But I wonder how much longer you'll endure it. You may be strong but all that hope in you, that radiance you hold on to and try to protect, it's getting dimmer each day."

It was becoming hard to breathe as desperation grew stronger inside him. Alone… he was alone. _Why? Was I bad? Am I a bad person?_

The evil being smirked, it was a delight to torture such an adorable thing.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The words were barely audible and came between small sobs. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please! Just let me be!" Pit clasped his chest as a pain he was feeling grew sharper. "Aah! Wh-what... N-no." Harder and louder sobs broke trough him as realization hit him.

"You're feeling it too, right? Your light is fading."

Not knowing what to do, the angel started to pray to his Goddess. "Pa-Palutena... help m-me, please..."

"You really think she can hear you?" Loud and cold laughter filled the room. "Your blind fate is pathetic. Your pitiful pleas would never reach her. An entity like her has no time to deal with someone as insignificant as you."

Pit flinched and closed his eyes. He covered himself with his wings, seeking some form of protection and comfort. They were his most precious possession, a gift from Palutena. Sign of his purity and strength. But when he opened his tired eyes to look at them, he noticed something... they were turning gray.

"No! No, no! Please, no!"

With a low chuckle, Dark Pit grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair and pushed his head back, making him face his other self. "Time's ticking, boy. Your time is almost up and you know it." He smirked. "Why don't you let _me_ take the lead? Isn't it better than simply vanish? Let me in and I promise to avenge you. Disappear and you'll be just a pitiful memory. It's an easy choice, don't you think?"

He was sobbing harder and could barely see his shadow trough his tearful eyes. He felt tired... why keep resisting? _But_ _I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want revenge. It's better if I just disappear._

Dark Pit was getting annoyed. "Damn brat!" he shouted, trowing Pit's head against the floor. "Are you really that stupid? You'd rather become nothing than taking revenge?" His voice grew louder as he spoke. "Accept me already! I'll defeat anyone you want, you idiot!" He was getting anxious.

"No..." the voice was barely audible. "I'm just tired." He laid his head on the floor and just laid there, unmoving. Prepared to accept his destiny. _Yes. It's better this way. _He closed his eyes and let the darkness took him.

_My poor child... do not worry, I'm here for you. _Pit felt warmer and a peaceful feeling filled him. _Never give up Pit. Your light is too bright to be conquered by the darkness. It will never fade for you are so much stronger than you think. Life will be harsh where you are, but it will also be filled with beautiful things. Happiness will come your way. Never give up child, for life is worth fighting for._

"Pa-palutena?" He opened his eyes but was greeted with his bathroom ceiling. Getting up, he looked around. No one. The air felt lighter and the pain in his chest was gone, all he could feel now was warmth. He spread his wings and admired their pure white color. He was himself again...

He got up from the floor and changed into some new fresh clothes. Taking a deep breath he opened his bedroom door, a beautiful smile lightning up his face. "Hey guys! Who wants to brawl?"

_You are so much stronger than you think._

* * *

><p>I really love Pit. He's one of my favorite characters. And as all my favorite characters, I love making him go trough some hard times. Critiques are encouraged :) I really want to improve. Hope you enjoyed the fic.<p> 


End file.
